<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lionheart Coffee Co by kayabiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578399">Lionheart Coffee Co</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayabiter/pseuds/kayabiter'>kayabiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Literature - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffeeshop AU, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayabiter/pseuds/kayabiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>coffeeshop au; шутеечки, недостаточная безопасность рабочих мест, организованная и неорганизованная преступность, и не так уж много непосредственного приготовления или потребления кофе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bedivere/Kay (Arthurian), Gawain/Priamus (Arthurian), One-Sided Gawain/Lancelot du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lionheart Coffee Co</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273026">Lionheart Coffee Co</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beheadaed/pseuds/beheadaed">beheadaed</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynier/pseuds/Reynier">Reynier</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/pseuds/secace">secace</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Двадцать шотов ванили, шесть кусков сахара, и пятнадцать шотов эспрессо.”</p>
<p>“Да не буду я такое делать. Ты же помрёшь, а у тебя смена через десять минут.”</p>
<p>“Десять шотов фундука и карамели, нахуй иди, Кей,” закончил Гавейн, облокотившись на стойку и до последней минуты отказываясь надевать фартук. “И сливки. Взбитые.”</p>
<p>“Вот надеюсь ты правда сдохнешь,” проворчал Кей, принимаясь за работу над ужасающим варевом, несмотря на совершенно закономерные опасения, связанные с его токсичностью. “Мы тогда хоть сможем нанять кого-то кто кофе делает, а не заигрывает с клиентами — и персоналом.”</p>
<p>“Это ты просто завидуешь моей обожающей публике,” заявил Гавейн, перехватывая напиток и не делая ни малейшего движения чтобы за него заплатить. И да, Кей не мог не признать, что немаловажная часть их клиентов приходила специально ради Гавейна, но это никак не отменяло того факта, что он был той ещё занозой и оставался в штате исключительно потому, что его дядя был начальником.</p>
<p>“Иди заступай, зверюга сраная,” ласково ответил Кей, закатив глаза. “И учти, вычту из зарплаты - пятнадцать долларов же, не шутки.”</p>
<p>“Да пофиг.”</p>
<p>Гавейн распахнул дверь в подсобку ровно в тот же момент как Бедивер из неё вышел, и они едва избежали лобового столкновения. Метнувшись к стойке, он оторвал глаза от экрана телефона и встревоженно оглянулся; но в кафе как раз была только пара завсегдатаев - Изольда и Элейн - так что Бедивер быстренько его поцеловал перед тем как показать ему экран со статьей.</p>
<p>“Брат твой видел уже?” </p>
<p>Кей пробежался глазами по первому параграфу и выругался.</p>
<p>“Это же всего в трех улицах отсюда, да?”</p>
<p>“Да, блин - прикрой меня на десять минут, мне надо с Артуром поговорить.”</p>
<p>Бедивер кивну и Кей нырнул в подсобку как раз в то время как Гавейн из неё выходил, что опять почти привело к столкновению.</p>
<p>“Твою мать! Надо снабдить тебя колокольчиком.”</p>
<p>“Озорник!” ухмыльнулся Гавейн и бросил уже, к его ужасу, пустой стаканчик в мусорку перед тем как скрыться за стойкой.</p>
<p>Бедивер быстро ввел его в курс ситуации с клиентами.</p>
<p>“Блядь.”</p>
<p>“Вот и Кей так сказал,” вздохнул Бедивер, продолжая борьбу с кофемолкой, пребывающей в вечном состоянии почти-доломанности. </p>
<p>“Хочешь я…”</p>
<p>‘Нет - да твою ж,” Бедивер поморщился: машина упорно отказывалась издавать подобающие звуки. “Ты сейчас опять предложишь что-нибудь нелегальное, я не собираюсь это выслушивать. И не позволю тебе заниматься поджогом просто потому что сеть заезжает.”</p>
<p>“Но это же Саксы! Бедивер, они это заслужили, ты же сам это знаешь.”</p>
<p>“Может и так,” кофемолка наконец соизволила включиться, и Бедивер позволил себе порадоваться минутку, прежде чем вернуться к обсуждению преступных наклонностей Гавейна. “Но дядя твой за тебя залог вносить не будет, а я не желаю разбираться с твоими братьями, если тебя упекут на моей вахте.”</p>
<p>“Да я же не предлагаю-”</p>
<p>Прежде чем он сумел договорить, прозвенел колокольчик над дверью, и очередной завсегдатай прошествовал внутрь; при виде его Гавейн едва не отпихнул своего друга с дороги, так торопясь быть первым у стойки.</p>
<p>“Привет, Ланцелот.”</p>
<p>Он неуверенно улыбнулся. “Привет. Кофе?”</p>
<p>Гавейн заварил ему то же, что и всегда: горячий шоколад в кофейном стаканчике, с собственным номером телефона написанным на дне. Немного странный ритуал, учитывая что они были друзьями с первого курса, после того как оба завалили матан; но никто из работников не отваживался исследовать запутанный и откровенно ужасающий лабиринт, который представляла из себя личная жизнь Гавейна.</p>
<p>Да и помимо того, Ланцелот работал в цветочном магазине и, по совместительству, чайной, Fleurs de Liberthé, который уводил у них клиентов. Это, естественно, делало его врагом в глазах братьев Гавейна, которые, впрочем, были готовы кого угодно за что угодно счесть врагом.</p>
<p>Двое из них как раз в этот самый момент зашли внутрь, и Ланцелот незамедлительно ретировался за столик в углу, где он был свободен рисовать и обдумывать вещи, которые теоретически может сказать, но не станет, потому что Агравейн и Мордред неизбежно нашли бы способ его высмеять.</p>
<p>Оба парня поприветствовали старшего брата и отправились заступать на смену, попытавшись войти в подсобку как раз, когда Кей оттуда выходил.</p>
<p>В этот раз они всё-таки столкнулись, и покатились на пол в клубке который не перерос в драку исключительно потому что Гавейн схватил обоих братьев за шкирки и швырнул их без разглагольствований в подсобку.</p>
<p>“Нужно что-то сделать с этой чертовой дверью,” заметил Кей, возвращаясь в свои владения — кухонную зону, скрытую от глаз посетителей, но не от их ушей. Кей, кроме того что он фактически был посредником между персоналом и владельцем заведения, Артуром, ещё и готовил всю выпечку. В этом ему помогали бедолаги Персиваль и Гарет, младшие и наиболее воспитанные члены семьи Гавейна, которая, в целом, была отвратительной.</p>
<p>Агравейн появился из подсобки первым, так что они позволили ему заняться реестром. В основном потому что он лучше всех соображал в математике, а единственный калькулятор был уничтожен ранее утром в несчастном случае, в который был вовлечен стакан горячего молока.</p>
<p>“Латте на овсяном молоке с сиропом агавы,” озвучил заказ парень, и Агравейн, закатив глаза, написал на стаканчике “позер” прежде чем передать его Мордреду, который как раз заменил  за стойкой наконец отчалившего Бедивера.</p>
<p>“Заказ для чертового позера!” жизнерадостно выкрикнул Мордред, приготовив самый быстрый напиток в своей жизни.</p>
<p>“Спасибо, Мордред,” сказал Галахад, принимая стаканчик с притворным терпением святого.</p>
<p>“Господи, что за херня у тебя случилась с волосами?”</p>
<p>Отвлекшись на подтрунивание над предпочтениями друзей своего брата, Агравейн упустил момент, когда в кафе вошёл ещё один завсегдатай. Этот конкретный тип до этого уезжал на трехнедельную учебу за границу.</p>
<p>Ещё этот конкретный тип был самопровозглашенным смертным врагом Агравейна.</p>
<p>“Не твое собачье дело. Проспорил я. Заказывай давай или проваливай. Настолько плохо? В смысле, закрой рот,” ответил Агравейн, безуспешно перебирая все возможные стратегии. </p>
<p>“Дай мне что угодно за три доллара,” облокотился на стойку Ламорак. “Нет, серьезно, кто тебя надоумил на такое?”</p>
<p>“Что хочешь, но за пять,” сказал Агравейн, передавая стакан обратно в руки Мордреду. “Да Динадану проспорил, заткнись уже.”</p>
<p>Он нахмурился, находясь в большем смятении, чем желал признавать. “Не так уж и плохо, отрастет, да ведь?”</p>
<p>Ламорак пожал плечами. “Нет, ну… что могу сказать — розово.”</p>
<p>“Вот, держи!” очень довольный собой Мордред одним движением заставил стакан проехаться по барной стойке прямо ему в руки. Сомнительная субстанция, которую он смешал, в точности повторяла цвет волос его брата.</p>
<p>“Последний вопрос,” сказал Ламорак, хватая стаканчик и шлепая пятидолларовую купюру на стойку. “Тщательно прокрасил? Не забыл вни…”</p>
<p>Гавейн и Мордред схватили брата прежде чем он успел перескочить через стойку чтобы попытаться убить Ламорака, который, в свою очередь, спешно покинул кофейню, заливисто хохоча по дороге.</p>
<p>“Агри, уймись,” призвал его Гавейн, “нам нужны все клиенты какие есть, даже сволочи.”</p>
<p>Обрисовав братьям ситуацию с Саксами, и выслушав их предложения - которые, по большей части, повторяли его собственные - он был вынужден с неохотой их отбросить. В течение всего следующего часа, в перерывах между клиентами, они держали совет.</p>
<p>“А что насчет Fleurs de Liberthé? Саксы и чай подают, так что они тоже рискуют.”</p>
<p>“А что насчет них?” поинтересовался Гахерис, который, как и всегда, опоздал.</p>
<p>“Ну, мы сейчас с ними конкурируем, но можем же мы типа и вместе поработать? Что нам нужно, так это политический альянс. Можем скрепить его свадьбой — эй, Ланцелот-”...</p>
<p>Торопясь оборвать такой ход мыслей, Агравейн лягнул брата в лодыжку и громко произнес: “Это мы не тебе — это он про другого Ланцелота!”</p>
<p>Сбитый с толку, Ланцелот вернулся к своему блокноту и горячему шоколаду, втайне мечтая, чтобы Гавейну не надо было делить большую часть своих смен с братьями. Гавейн же показал Агравейну язык и вернулся к выстраиванию бумажных стаканчиков в башню. Если первая половина его степени в международных отношениях и гендерных исследованиях не позволяла ему воспользоваться политическими интригами чтобы заигрывать с симпатичными французскими эмигрантам, то какой в этом вообще был смысл?</p>
<p>А вот Мордред задумчиво кивнул.</p>
<p>“А хорошая идея вообще-то,” признал он, окинув взглядом оставшийся запас выпечки. “Нам нужно ещё этих печенюшек с маслом. Я пойду поговорю с Гаретом и расскажу Кею план. За вычетом свадьбы.”</p>
<p>“Ага, как хочешь,” отмахнулся от него Гавейн, мгновенно потеряв всякий интерес.</p>
<p>Мордред направился в подсобку, где под писк таймеров и лязганье подносов Кей отчитывал Гарета и Персиваля.</p>
<p>Затем дверь снова звякнула, и когда они вскинули взгляды, им предстало знакомое и весьма неприятное зрелище.</p>
<p>“Бля,” пробормотал Гавейн, когда, в сопровождении безымянных, вооруженных до зубов громил, в кафе вошел Люциус.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>